


Mouthful

by coockie8



Series: Task Force/L [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Oral Penetration, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuda decides he'd like a piece of L's mouth as well. Light gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> I had mentioned at the end of Something In Your Mouth that I might do a Fic with L and Matsuda…. Well; here it is. It’s not just L and Matsuda, but they are there, together, getting jiggy. Hope you like it.

Matsuda swallowed thickly as he stared at L as he ate and subtly tugged on the handcuff chain. L glanced back at Matsuda and cocked a hairless eyebrow

“Matsuda, come here,” He started.

Matsuda stood and walked over to L; eyes dropping to his lips

“Yes?” He asked nervously.

L turned to look at him

“You’ve been staring at me for 20 minutes; is there something you want?” He asked.

Matsuda cleared his throat and nodded before leaning closer to L

“There is something I want, but we need to be alone,” He admitted softly.

L tilted his head slightly before turning to Light

“Come, Matsuda needs to speak with me and even still, I’m not about to unchain you,” He drawled.

Light shrugged and stood; following closely behind L and Matsuda.

“So… What did you want?” L asked; looking at Matsuda.

Said man cleared his throat again and grabbed L’s arm to stop him from walking once they were well away from the rest of the Task Force

“I saw you 2 the other day,” He started.

Light tensed up and cleared his throat. L averted his gaze but tried to appear unaffected

“You mean our sexual relation?” He asked bluntly.

Matsuda chuckled nervously and nodded

“Uhm, yeah,” He admitted.

L looked back at Matsuda

“So… What?” He asked; voice a little strained.

Matsuda stepped closer to L

“I uh… You have really nice… Lips,” He stammered awkwardly.

L’s eyes widened and he blushed slightly. Light frowned; jealousy evident in his eyes.

“What are you implying, Matsuda?” He interjected.

L and Matsuda looked back at Light

“Oh, are you 2 exclusive now? I’m so sorry!” He panicked; waving his hands.

L blushed deeply and glared at Light

“No, Matsuda, Light and I are _not_ exclusive,” He grumbled before looking back at Matsuda

“So, what do you want; the same treatment?” He asked; glancing at Light out of the corner of his eye as he yanked Matsuda’s belt open.

Matsuda gasped softly before grinning as L crouched in front of him

“That was what I was hoping for,” He admitted.

L smirked; eyes still on Light as he pulled Matsuda’s, already hard, cock out of his pants and licked the head. Matsuda groaned and tangled his fingers in L’s hair. Light clenched his fists as he watched L slip the head of Matsuda’s cock into his mouth; suckling gently, keeping eye contact with Light.

“I-Is something wrong, Light?” Matsuda asked; thrusting gently into L’s mouth.

Light snarled and stomped forward

“You can multitask,” He purred; pulling his own cock out and pressing it against L’s cheek.

L whimpered and wrapped his right hand around the base of Matsuda’s cock, and his left hand around the base of Light’s; pulling Matsuda’s cock out of his mouth

“This is really new, Light; I haven’t even gotten the hang of one yet,” He breathed before rubbing his tongue in between the heads of both cocks.

He leaned forward and took both heads into his mouth; sucking gently as he stroked the shafts. Light let his head hang back and he groaned. Matsuda bit his lip and gently tugged on L’s hair

“You’re really good for someone who hasn’t gotten the hang of it yet,” He panted.

L glanced up at Matsuda and blushed deeply as he picked up the pace of his stroking. Light looked down at L and bit his lip

“Slut,” He breathed; voice just barely audible.

L shivered slightly at the dirty talk; eyes closing in bizarre pleasure as his dick grew hard in his jeans. Light smirked when he noticed the slight tent

“Like being insulted?” He teased; nudging the bulge with his foot.

L jerked slightly before moaning softly around the cocks in his mouth. He glanced up at Light; pulling Matsuda’s cock out of mouth so he could deep throat Light. Matsuda covered his mouth as he watched; L was so ridiculously hot right now. Light chuckled breathlessly as he continued to rub L’s erection through his pants with his foot. L pulled off Light’s cock to give the same treatment to Matsuda’s; going back to just stroking Light.

“There are so many things I’m gonna do to you,” Light breathed darkly; making L shudder again and glance up at Light.

Matsuda’s looked over at Light out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t say anything

“ _Not if I get to him first,_ ” He thought spitefully.

L pulled back and continued to stroke them both as he took deep breaths

“What kind of things, Light?” He purred; squeezing the heads before running his hands back down to the bases.

Light chuckled

“If I told you, it’d take all the fun out,” He purred; pushing on L’s erection again.

He bit his lip and lowered his gaze; whimpering slightly as he humped against Light’s foot. Matsuda tugged on L’s hair again; pulling his attention. L looked up at Matsuda and leaned forward to lap at the head before taking the entire shaft into his throat again.

“Ryuzaki,” Matsuda started breathlessly.

L looked up at him and hummed around his cock. Matsuda gasped and came, without warning, down L’s throat. L jerked and gagged slightly; tears welling up in his eyes as he stared up at Matsuda. He pulled away and coughed slightly; smirking and biting his lip once he caught his breath

“That was quick,” He teased.

Matsuda chuckled breathlessly as he put his cock back in his pants before settling back against the wall to watch L turn his full attention to Light. L took Light’s cock down his throat and swallowed around it; lurching slightly from gagging, but not pulling away. Light tangled both hands in L’s hair to hold his head still before beginning to ruthlessly fuck his face. L just stared wide-eyed up at Light as his throat was brutally violated. Matsuda knew that L’s tears shouldn’t have turned him on, but they did. L brought a hand up to tap furiously on Light’s thigh and took heavy breaths when Light’s pulled him off his cock

“You twitch when I suffocate you,” Light informed; pushing on L’s cock for emphasis.

L whimpered and looked back up at Light through his hair as he took the head into his mouth again and suckled. Light groaned and let his head fall back slightly as he came in L’s mouth. L twitched and moaned; hips jerking upwards slightly. Matsuda could tell by the wet stain that appeared in the front of L’s jeans that’ he’d just came. L pulled back and swallowed the cum in his mouth; glancing at Matsuda and biting his lip

“Will you be able to concentrate of your work now?” He asked softly.

Matsuda swallowed thickly and chuckled before nodding

“Yeah, I should be good for a while,” He breathed.

L pushed himself up and tugged on Light’s sleeve

“I need to change my pants,” He admitted before dragging Light away; Matsuda assumed to their room.

Matsuda chuckled breathlessly and headed back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that; I’ll probably do more. L will probably wind up blowing every member of the Task Force; because I’m trash, and L is now my Trash Hoe.


End file.
